The suggestion for obtaining a conventional C-scan image by processing those signals reflected from scatterers at the focal point, then processing those signals obtained from a backscatter zone opposite the focal point to obtain first and second registered C-scan pixel signal values dependent upon reflectivity and transmissivity, respectively, at the focal point is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,868 by P. S. Green. An ultrasonic reflex transmission imaging method and apparatus with artifact removal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,892 by P. S. Green. There, following transmission of a focused first ultrasonic energy pulse, energy reflected from a backscatter zone opposite the focal point is processed to obtain a pixel signal value that is dependent upon transmissivity, or attenuation, at the focal point. Then a second, unfocused, ultrasonic energy pulse is transmitted and energy reflected from substantially the same backscatter zone is processed to obtain a compensation signal value that is dependent upon reflectivity of scatterers in the backscatter zone but is substantially independent of transmissivity, or attenuation, at the focal point. The pixel and compensation signal values are combined to provide for a compensated pixel signal value.